Shawn Mendes
Shawn Peter Raul Mendes is one of the Zodiac Heroes and one of the 2nd year students in university. He is the main protagonist of the series. Background Official Description Shawn Peter Raul Mendes is university student entering his 1st year. When he and his peers were transferred to Auckland, New Zealand, they were staying in a creepy, old fashioned house. When exploring the place that night, something was glowing on the bookshelf. Luke accidently touched it when all of the sudden, he and his peers were falling down from the trap door to the underground. That's when they meet an old man who is the guardian. He is given the amulet of Fire which gives him the ability to shoot fire and control it from his hands and Earhquake when he can use it to shake the ground. Whenever his powers are used, his pupils and irises disappear and his eyes become orange. Volume 1 Shawn Peter Raul Mendes is a Canadian 21-year-old student with Leo-themed powers. When he and his peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When he activates his powers this time, he has an orange and black suit with orange-screened goggles and he can use his powers. Volume 2 Appearance He is shown to have short messy curly brown hair moved on the right side, brown eyes and fair skin. He wears a long-sleeved dark blue shirt, black jeans and black shoes and wears an orange bracelet on his left wrist. His sleepwear consists of a white tank top and black shorts. He stands on 6 ft. 2 and is of average weight. He has an ahoge in the manga and anime version. Personality He is optimistic and smart and is shown to be open and bright. He can also be playful like his 1st year friend, Devan. Despite being shown this way, he can also be serious like when he tells his friends to look out when he used his fire powers. Shawn is also caring and like his peers, he has interest in university and gets the creeps during their first day in Auckland. He is also cheerful and can sometimes be sarcastic. At times, he can also show immaturity. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand and that Shawn is Canadian, Shawn is an Irish name though he is of British and Portuguese descent. His middle name, Peter is a Greek name and is popular in Europe and his other middle name, Raul is a Spanish/Portuguese name. And his last name, Mendes is also a Portuguese name. So it does make sense since Shawn is of British and Portuguese origin so his name is also European. 'Shawn' is a masculine given name and an anglicized spelling of the Irish name Sean and it is also German for beautiful. Powers and Abilities Fire- His fire power is first used in the Prologue. He can use it to control and shoot from his hands. Earthquake- His invisibility power is first used in Season 6 when he can shake the ground. Trivia * Shawn is one of the 16 main characters to have brown eyes(the others being Calum, Zoe, Wendy, Raphael, Kan, Bindi, Brad, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Bea, Kris, Yao, Yuto and Tanya) and one of the 25 main characters to be brunettes(the others being Calum, Justin, Devan, Troye, Shawn, Niall, Zoe, Wendy, Raphael, Kan, Aidan, Harry, Nia, Brad, Connor, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Kris, Louis, Yao, Yuto, James, Tanya and Ben) * He was born on 8 August 1998 which makes his Zodiac sign Leo and his power is Fire * Shawn is of Portuguese(on his father's side) and British(on his mother's side) ancestry * Shawn's unfortunate event is when he was bullied by Justin Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Good characters Category:Male Characters